


You and Memorable Fun

by Tazou



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Meh, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8712694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazou/pseuds/Tazou





	

That faelienne sparkled brighter than stardust and sunlight, flames and moonlight, jewels and crystals, dawn and dusk. Wit was her thorn; humor, her poison. And as that woman walked under the day's embrace, he watched. A smirk. That was all. And the two pointed wooden swords at each other.

"Don't hold back."

"Wouldn't count on it, Valky," she said.

Duels every afternoon. Who would pay for the next drink? More victories at the end of the week meant that person avoided losing money. Of course, specific rules were set—courtesy of a particular elf and vampire. Sometimes they attracted a crowd if sparring lasted for at least an hour. Laughter, profanity, taunts-all of which led to entertainment value and stress relief. She always lost, but she did so in spectacular fashion. Or if there was enough pity that day, he allowed her to win. Thunk, thunk, thunk. His fighting style involved blunt hits with sheer force. Nothing like elegant, light thrusts with a rapier or rapid, quick strikes with a knife. Her movements had improved each time they fought. Another quick parry. Multiple dodges. Blocks. Thunk. Her sword flew out of her hand and landed some distance away.

"Surrender?"

"I..."


End file.
